John Cena and Ariana Grande
by Erik9393
Summary: I've always wondered what would it be like if John Cena and Ariana Grande crossed paths.
1. Chapter 1

**For a long time I wondered what would happen if John Cena and Ariana Grande ever met each other.**

 **This is what I call a JOHNIANA Pairing (JOHN arIANA). I know it sounds corny, but it was all I could think of.**

 **Originally I was gonna do a long one shot, but I had so many ideas. So I turned this into a chapter series. Don't know how many chapters I'll be doing.**

 **Rated T for mild language.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _Sunday 1:00pm in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm sitting on my bed in my motel room (room 311), going over the script for my match with Seth Rollins (For the dozenth time), and I'm already bored.

I toss the script onto the table and turned on the tv. I flipped through the channels till I stopped on TBS, where _The Big Bang Theory_ was on. 'One of my all time favorites.' I thought to myself.

About a half hour later the show was over, and my stomach growled.

I got up and looked out the window, and happen to see a McDonald's across the street.

My stomach growled again. 'All right. I'll just get a chicken sandwich.' I thought to myself.

I put on and tied my shoes, grabbed my room key, and left the room.

"Hey John. Where ya heading?" asked Mark from the front desk.

"I'm heading to McDonald's to get some lunch. Don't worry, I won't be out long." I answered just as I was walking out.

Even though it was just across the street, it's a good way to go out and burn some calories.

I went inside and was surprised to see there weren't a lot of people.

I got in line and waited for two people, who happen to be together, order their meal.

I went up to the counter and the female cashier smiled immediately when he saw me.

"Well hello Mr. Cena." she said.

"Hey. Slow day huh?" I asked.

She replied with "You're telling me. Now then, what would you like to order?"

"I just have a medium chicken sandwich. With a medium sweet tea." I answered.

"Alrighty then. Here's your number. And we'll call you by your number so we don't cause a scene." she said, handing me a sheet of paper, which read _#35_.

I walked over to a table near the front window, and waiting for my meal.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

''Finally.'' I mumbled to myself as I pulled into the exit into Philly. It's been a really long day for me. I have a big concert here in Philadelphia on Wednesday. And I'm a little nervous.

I drove for another ten minutes before I spotted a motel, which happens to have a McDonald's restaurant just across the street.

My stomach growled all of a sudden.

'Really?' I wondered to myself. I just had a sandwich a couple of hours ago. How am I hungry again?

I pull into the parking lot before I whispered "I guess I'll just get a salad and some apple juice."

I found a parking spot near the entrance. I turned off the car, and was about to get out before I saw a man inside sitting near the front window.

I only got to see the side of his head. I leaned forward a little and squinted to get a better look. And when I did get a better look, my jaw dropped.

I then had my back pressing the drivers seat. My heart racing. I said "Oh my god!" god knows how many times.

I thought to myself 'Was that John Cena?! My biggest celebrity crush? In a McDonald's restaurant?'

Then I saw him turn his head, looking out the window.

I panicked, letting out an 'eep!', ducking my head, hoping he didn't see me.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I just sat at the table, enjoying the music when I saw a young female with light brown hair sitting in her car.

But before I could get a better look of her face, she ducked down.

For a moment I was confused, but then shrugged it off. Probably just a shy fan.

"Number 35? Chicken sandwich and medium sweet tea?" I heard the female cashier shout.

I got up, walked over to the counter, and picked up my sandwich and tea, paid the cashier, and headed left the restaurant.

"Hey John. Have a candy bar. My treat." Mark says to me as he threw a _Milky Way_ bar to me.

"Thanks. But no more of that. I don't want anyone to think I can get free stuff just cuz I'm famous." I stated.

"I know I know, but I thought I do something nice." he said back.

"I got you. I'm heading up." I said waving to him just before I started up the stairs.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

"He's staying here too?" I wondered.

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

My stomach growled again. 'Okay, okay.' I said silently to my tummy, stroking it.

I got out of my car, and headed inside the restaurant.

"Well isn't it my lucky day?" the female cashier immediately asked as soon as she saw me.

"Sorry. I don't mean to sound kiddish." she then replied.

"It's okay. It happens." I said.

"What can I get you?" she then asked.

"I'll just have a medium salad with a touch of ranch dressing, and a bottle of apple juice." was my answer.

"Okay you're number 37." she says to me, handing me a note.

I only had to wait a few minutes before I would receive my order.

I got back into my car and had started eating my salad.

My mind was still in shock from seeing John Cena, sitting in a McDonald's restaurant.

He's been my biggest celebrity crush for the past seven years. Even before I started performing on Broadway.

I took a sip of my apple juice, and put the rest of my salad away.

I left the restaurant and pulled into the motel parking lot.

I headed inside the motel and saw a guy at the front desk.

I walked up to the front desk and cleared my throat.

He turned to me. "Oh hello. Sorry. I was making sure the keys were-" he stopped in mid sentence when he realized who he was talking to.

"Hey. You're... You're Ariana Grande." he says in disbelief.

I gave him a small smile. "Yep. That's me." I replied.

"I can't believe this. My daughter is a huge fan. She really loves your music." he says.

"That's sweet." I said.

"Can I get an autograph for her?" he asked. "Her birthday is in a few days. It would mean a lot to her." he then replied.

"I suppose." I said.

He took out a pen and a sheet of paper.

I signed it and handed it to him.

"Thank you very much." he greeted.

"No problem." I said.

"Um... anyways. So, you checking in?" he then asked me.

"Yes. I just have a few questions though." I said.

I motioned him to lean forward. I lowered my voice. "Which room is John Cena in?" I asked.

He pulled away in shock. "I'm... I'm sorry?" he manage to stutter.

Leaning forward I replied "I saw him come in here. So it's obvious he's staying here."

"He's in room 311. Why?" he said nervously.

"Can I get a room close to his?" was my next question.

"We only have two rooms available. 313 and 317." he replied.

"Are rooms 311 and 313 right next to each other or are they several feet apart?" was my last question.

"They're right next to each other." he answered.

"I would like room 313 please." I said, handing him my debit card.

He handed it back to me, and handed my room key.

"Okay. Enjoy your stay." he replied.

I waved at him before I started up the stairs.

My heart was beating rapidly as I made it to room 313. And sure enough, it was right next to room 311, John's room.

I just stood still and stare at the door.

'Wow. John Cena's in there.' I thought.

I stood there for what seem like forever before I heard a loud thud. I looked down and realized I had dropped my suitcase.

I panicked, and hurried to my door, struggling to get the key in.

My face was on fire.

I whimpered as I dropped my room key.

I got down on one knee to pick it up when I heard John's door open.

And my hair falls down my head, covering my face.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

"You need any help ma'am?" I asked the lady who was down on one knee, her light brown hair covering her face.

"You okay?" I asked, getting down to one knee.

She brought one hand up to move the hair out of her face. And when she did, I froze.

This woman looked awfully familiar.

"Um." was all that came out of my mouth.

I noticed her cheeks were a little red.

I gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

We both rose back up to our feet.

"Hi. I'm John." I said to her, extending my arm for a handshake.

"Hi John. Nice to meet you" she said, shaking my hand. Her hands are small. "I'm Ariana." she then said.

"Well this is surprising." I replied.

"Yes this most certainly is." she said back.

"You need any help?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. That'd be nice." she answered.

I picked up her room key and handed it to her. Then I picked up her suitcase while she opened her door.

We stepped inside the room, I set her suitcase down on the bed.

She sat down on bed, and gestured for me to sit next to her.

"Aren't you the girl who played Cat Valentine in _Victorious_ and _Sam and Cat_?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you were the young woman sitting in her car outside the front of McDonald's." I said.

"You caught me 'red handed.' she replied, blushing.

"Speaking of red, didn't you use to have red hair?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I dyed it before we started doing _Victorious_. But then shortly after the series ended I dyed it back to brown. So I wore a red wig during _Sam and Cat_." she replied.

"That's a shame. You looked beautiful with red hair." I replied.

"Why thank you." she greeted. She then asked "Weren't you in the movies _12 Rounds_ and _The_ _Marine_?

"Yes I was." was my answer.

"You were amazing." she said.

"Well I wouldn't say that. But thanks." I replied.

"So what brings you here to Philly?" I had to ask.

"I have a huge concert this upcoming Wednesday." she says. "That's a coincidence, because Philadelphia is the next stop for Monday Night Raw." I said. "That's awesome." she exclaimed.

A few moments went by before an idea came to my head.

"You have any plans on Monday?" I asked. "No. Why you asking?" she wondered.

"How would you like to watch the show from the sky box?" was my question.

Her eyes went wide with excitement. "Really?" she asked. "Sure." I said.

She squealed and jumped into my arms, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh thank you so much." she says to me.

"Hang on. I gotta call Vince to see if it's okay." I said, pulling out my cell phone.

I dialed in his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Vince asked. " Mr. McMahon sir." I replied.

"John. Well, this is a surprise." he said.

"Sir. I have something I want to ask you." I said. "Yes?" he asked.

"I have a lady here who'd like to see the show from the sky box tomorrow night." I replied.

"Let me guess. Is she another one of your big fans?" he joked.

"Kind of. She's actually a celebrity." I mentioned.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Does the name Ariana Grande sound familiar?" I asked.

"You joking right?" he asked. "I'm serious sir." I replied.

"Well just make sure she doesn't cause a scene." he said. "Just kidding." he added before hanging up.

I turned to face her. "He said yes." I replied.

This time she jogged towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist, and rested her head on my chest.

"Thank you." was her comment. "My pleasure." I said.

"Well I'm gonna head back to my room." I replied. Then I asked "See you later?" "Sure." she said.

I made my way back into my motel room, and sat on my bed, still in disbelief.

"I just met Ariana Grande." I whispered to myself.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I had just met my celebrity crush. And he got me into the sky box for tomorrow's show. Oh man I've got to tell my family and friends.

 **The first chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be.**

 **I'm also gonna be doing** _John Cena meeting Victoria Justice_.

 **I'm willing to hear your guys' opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two my friends.**

 _Monday Night 5:00 pm_

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I'm still a little nervous as I got ready, putting on make up, waiting for John to come pick me up so we could head on over to the Wells Fargo Center, where Monday Night Raw would be at tonight.

I heard that John shows up two hours before the show starts. So he should be here any moment. I was wearing a black dress that goes down just below my knees. I decided to wear black heels with the dress.

About a few minutes later I heard someone knock on my door. My heart started beating faster. I opened it, and was a little disappointed to see it wasn't John Cena at my door.

It was a guy wearing a business suit. "Excuse me ma'am. Are you Ariana Grande?" he asked in a british accent.

I nodded my head, confused. "You ride has arrived." he said. He escorted me to the front of the motel where I saw a very expensive black car with tinted windows.

I got in the backseat, John wasn't in it, and the car took off.

The arena was only a few miles, so we got there in a half hour.

Once we got to the arena parking lot, I got out, and saw two security guards in front of the entrance.

"Are you Miss Grande?" one of the security guards asked. I nodded my head up and down. "Come with us." the second guard said.

While they escorted me to the sky box, I saw a few familiar faces.

As soon as I entered the sky box, I let out a exciting squeal when I saw John sitting on the sofa.

"John. You're here." I said while giving him a hug. "I thought you would pick me up." I said.

"Did I say I gonna pick you up?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment, then I remembered he didn't. My face heated up, and I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"I didn't want anyone to see us togheter and assume we were an item. So I thought it'd be better if we got here on our separate ways." he explained.

"That's fine John." I said to him. "I gotta go get ready." he said before walking out the door.

It was really awesome. As soon as it got to John's match, I was pretty ecstatic.

Seth Rollins from The Authority came out first. Next was John Cena. But before John Cena made it to the bottom of the ramp two guys came from backstage and attacked Cena from behind.

It was Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. After softening up Cena they rolled him into the ring.

John was barely able to get back up before the bell rang, and Seth does his signature stomp to the head. Covered John for the one two three, and wins the match.

I was kind of surprised of what happened.

The rest of the show was all right.

I thought I would be waiting for John to come pick me up from the sky box and take me back to the motel. But that wasn't the case. I ended up getting escorted back to the parking lot, ended up riding in the same black car back to the motel. But I understood why.

I went inside the front door and saw John chatting away with Mark (The guy at the front desk). I cleared my throat and they both turned to see me.

"Hey." says John. "Hey." I said back.

"So. Did you enjoy the show?" he asked me. "Well, kind of." I said.

"What do you mean?" he then asked. "I didn't know you'd get attacked from behind, and get your head stomped to the ground." I replied. "But overall, it was a great night." I added.

"That's nice to hear." he replied. "Me getting attacked from behind, and getting my head stomped to the canvas was part of the script by the way." he explained.

"Hey I'm heading up." he said to Mark. I followed John up the stairs.

"Thanks again for tonight." I greeted. "It was my pleasure." he says.

"Hey John." I said. "Yes Ariana?" he says.

"This might seem weird to you since we've only known each other for over a day now. But would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment before saying "That's real nice, but I don't think that sounds like a good idea. Going out in public I mean." he says.

He was about to go into his room before I grabbed his strong hand, stopping him.

"Wait. We don't have to go out. We could just order some pizza and watch a movie in your room." I suggested.

Again he's silent for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." he says.

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked with excitement. "Sure thing." he says before heading into his room.

I'm back in my room, I changed into my nightgown, and am under the covers.

My heart was beating rapidly. "I have a date with John Cena!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm soaking up in the tub, still in shock of what happened.

Ariana Grande, one of the most phenomenal singers today. Someone I didn't think I would ever meet, asked me out on a date.

We've only known each other for only a day, and now we're gonna be having dinner for one night.

Wow.

 **Okay. So next chapter John and Ariana have their dinner together.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday 1:58 pm_

 **Ariana Grande POV**

"Are you f'ing kidding me?!" my brother Frankie exclaimed on the phone. He can be really loud sometimes.

"I'm not kidding." I replied. "Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on John Cena?" he asked.

"I didn't think there was any point in telling anyone since I didn't think I was ever gonna meet him." I said.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked me. "We're just watching a movie while having some pizza in his room." I answered.

"What? You guys aren't having dinner at a fancy restaurant?" he wondered. "He didn't think it'd be a good idea going out in public. He didn't want anyone taking pictures of us, and assume we're now dating." was my answer.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." he says.

I looked up at the wall clock and saw it was 1:58.

"Oh I gotta go. He should be back any minute now from his daily workout. Wish me luck. Love you." I said to him before I hung up.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

"No way man!" Nick (Dolph Ziggler) says. "I know. I couldn't believe it myself." I replied.

"You're only lucky guy John." Nick was saying. "Just when you think you've done everything that's possible, something new comes knocking at your door."

"Thanks. Hey I gotta go. The cab just stopped in front of the motel. I'll talk to you later." I said before hanging up.

I got to my room, and was about to head on in before I heard her door open. I see her wearing a purple tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi John." she greeted before giving me a hug. "Hey." I said, hugging her back.

"So how was your workout?" she asked. "Oh you know. The usual." I replied.

"Maybe someday I could tag along. And we could workout together." she suggested.

"Maybe. We'll see." I said.

"Are we still having pizza at your place?" she asked me. "Of course." I assured her.

"I'm gotta take a shower. I'll see you later tonight okay." I said.

"Kay kay." she says before blowing me a kiss, and shutting her door.

I felt my cheeks warm up a little when she blew me a kiss, but I shrugged it off.

* * *

 _7:30 pm_

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I'm standing in front of the bathroom mirror, putting on some lipstick. After letting the lipstick dry for a few minutes, I added a touch of lip gloss.

I know I know: We're not going 'out' for dinner, so why am I putting on make up?

I believe that even though we aren't leaving the motel, I still think it's a good idea to look your best. Especially if your having dinner with your celebrity crush.

I decided to wear a short black dress with black heels.

I applied a little eyeliner and a touch of blush on my cheeks. And a touch of perfume.

And I was stunned by how amazingly beautiful I looked. I prayed John would think so too.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I was nervous as heck as I got ready for tonight.

I decided to wear a casual button up shirt and blue jeans. I put a little cologne.

A few minutes later I heard someone knocking on my door.

My heart started beating a little faster as I got to my door.

I opened it, and what I saw literally took my breath away.

She was wearing a short black dress and black heels. And I noticed she had some make up on.

I must've gotten lost from gazing at her gorgeous body before she cleared her throat, snapping me back to reality.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" she asked me. "Oh right. Where are my manners?" I wondered, stepping aside so she could come in the room.

"You look... Stunning." I muttered.

She blushed. "Why thank you." she says softly.

"So what kind of pizza would you like?" I asked.

"I just want a medium cheese pizza." she replied.

"I was gonna order a meat lovers pizza. But that's okay. I can just get both." I said.

I ordered the two pizza's.

"They say the delivery man will be here in about twenty minutes." I replied. She nodded her head.

I plopped down onto the bed, turned on the tv, and flipped through the channels, searching for a good movie.

Finally I found _Cast Away_. "That's a good movie." she replied, sitting next to me.

The pizza's arrived about fifteen minutes later.

I gave Ariana her cheese pizza. She picked up a slice, took a bite, and she said "yummy." I smiled.

I took a bite of my pizza, and repeated what she said.

After having a few slices I leaned back to the headboard.

She moved close to me and snuggled in, I an arm around her, she rested her head on my chest as we watched the movie. Her body felt so warm.

Once the movie was finished I thought that the date was over.

"You want to dance with me?" she asked, taking out her mp3 player.

Boy was I wrong? Not that I'm complaining. "Sure." I replied.

She played a soft romantic tune. I put my hands on her hips while she put her hands around my neck.

As we danced through the song I couldn't stop staring at that lovely face. I've always known she was a gorgeous lady, but seeing her up close, with her light brown hair, those brown eyes, and those beautiful red lips, she might as well have look like an angel.

We danced for a while before I noticed her legs were trembling a little.

"You feeling okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that-" she stopped.

We stopped dancing and sat back down on the bed.

"It's just that I can't believe I'm with you in person." she says.

"Can I be real honest with you?" I had to ask. She nodded yes.

"I still can't believe I'm actually talking to you in person." I replied. "I never thought I would ever meet you." I added.

"I didn't think I'd ever meet you either." she commented.

A few moments later I placed a big hand on her little hand.

She didn't seem to mind.

So we sat there in silence for about a few moments before I checked the time and saw it was a quarter after eleven.

I stood up, stretched, and said "It's getting late. I think I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Yeah me too." she said, straightening her dress.

"Walk me back to my room?" she asked with those cute eyes.

"Your door is right next to mine." I reminded her.

"Ppwwwweeeeeesssseee?" she begged, pouting. Her bottom lip sticking out under her upper lip.

I had to laugh at that, seeing how cute and funny she looked when she pouted.

We're standing in front of her door. After opening her door she turned around and said "Thanks for a lovely evening John. I had an amazing time."

"Me too. And you're welcome." I said.

What she did next caught me by surprise. She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a peck on my lips.

She smiled and went into her room, shutting the door. I stood there for what seemed like eternity before heading back to my room.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I'm laying in my bed, my heart pounding. I still can't believe I kiss John Cena!

I don't know what I was thinking. I hope I didn't scare him away.

I tried now to think about it, as I needed some rest before my concert tomorrow.

 **Well, what did you think of chapter three?**

 **Update- I'm thinking of doing a long one shot story titled** _John Cena meeting Liz Gillies._ **I can't promise you anything, but I'll definitely try and think of something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's chapter four.**

 _Wednesday 9:00 am_

 **John Cena's POV**

I was waken by my vibrating cell phone. I looked at it, and saw it was Mike Miznan (The Miz) calling me.

"Hey Johnny boy!" he exclaimed. "Hey Mike." I greeted.

"So what happened last night?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"A little birdie told me you hooked up with a certain celebrity last night." he teased.

"Nick told you huh?" I asked. "So, how was it?" he asked.

"It was good. Which ate some pizza, watched a movie, and even danced a little." I answered.

"Did you two have sex?" asked Mike teasingly. "What NO!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down John. Of course you didn't. I was just playing. And besides, I know you don't like to rush things." he commented.

"I'm not looking for a relationship with her. And besides, she way too young for me to be dating." I said.

"I hear ya John."

A few moments later I heard someone knocking on my door. "Hey someone's at my door. I'll talk to you later Mike." I said before hanging up.

I opened the door, and saw Ariana standing there in a over sized t shirt and sweats.

"Morning." I greeted. I asked her if she slept well. She nodded her head yes.

"Hey listen I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get ready to leave." I said.

She had a disappointing look on her face. I explained to her about the trip to Richmond, Virginia. Where Monday Night Raw's next stop was. She said she understood.

"Can I come in?" she asked me. I said sure, and we sat down on the bed. I asked her what's up.

"Listen. I wanted to come here and apologize for what happen last night." she explained.

"What happened?" I asked, confused. "For kissing you." she replied.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. It happens sometimes." I reassured her. "Yeah I suppose you're right." she says.

"Well I better go get ready for my concert anyways." she says.

"Hey Ariana." I said. "Yes John?" she asked. "Can I see your phone?" I asked. "For what?" asked Ariana.

"Just give it to me." I instructed. She handed it to me, and I entered my phone number into her cell.

I handed it back to her, and when she looked at it, she looked up at me.

"Anytime you wanna talk, call me." I said to her.

 **Sorry if it's short, but it was all I could think of.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter begins with Ariana getting ready for her big concert.**

 _5:44 pm_

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I'm sitting in my dressing room, adding a touch of powder to my nose. I was told by the producer that there was going to be over 7,000 people in attendance.

Wow. I just wish John could've stayed to watch my concert. Thinking of him just made my heart melt.

I can still remember our night together last night.

I was started by a loud banging noise. I realized someone was at the door.

I opened it and it was the producer telling me that I've got fifteen minutes before I'm to be on the stage.

I finished putting on my make up, making sure my outfit was perfect, and headed out the door towards the stage area.

I'm on center stage, the spotlight on me, and over 7,000 fans cheering for me.

"HEELLLLOOOO PHILADELPHIA!" I exclaimed on the microphone, and the place erupted.

So for my opening act I sang _The Way._ Then I sang and danced through _Problem._

Then came my twenty minute break. I drank some water, applied a little more make up, and went back onstage.

I sang _Break Free_ , with a little bit of break dancing.

On _Bang Bang_ , everything went well except near the ending. I look a big step with my left leg, and I slipped, and when I got back up, and put pressure on my left leg, I winced in pain, but managed to finish the song.

I'm back in the dressing room, with the trainer examining my left leg. Once he put some pressure on my quadricep, I yelped.

"It appears you may have sprained it. Nothing too serious though." he replied.

The producer just then bolted into my dressing room. "Jeez! Don't you ever knock?" I shot at him.

"How is she?" he asked the trainer. "It's nothing too serious sir. Just a sprain." he answered.

"Can you walk?" the producer then asked me. "Yeah I think so." I said, trying to stand up.

I felt the pain again as soon as I putted some pressure on it on my left leg. I sat back down.

"Do you want to end the show Ariana?" he then asked. "No. I'll be fine. How long before I'm to be back on stage?" I asked. "Ten minutes." he said.

I was able to get back on the stage. I was able to sing through _Love Me Harder_ and _One Last Time_ despite the pain.

I kissed and waved to the crowd and yelled out "THANK YOU PHILADELPHIA! GOOD NIGHT!" before heading backstage.

I started packing my things when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at it and saw it was John Cena calling me.

I answered. "John. What a surprise." "Hey. How was the concert?" he asked.

"Pretty good. But I am going to be in pain for quite awhile." I replied.

He asked why, and I explained to him what happened during the concert.

"Hang in there. You can make it through the pain." he said with confidence.

"And how you would know what it feels like for a celebrity to be in pain?" I asked jokingly.

"Very funny Ariana Grande-Butera." he said. My eyes were wide in shock.

"How do you know about my full name?" I asked him. "Wikipedia." was his response.

"Oh. Well duh." I said back. "I'm heading back to the hotel to take a nice hot bath. Hopefully it'll take away some of the pain in my left quadricept." I said. He said no problem.

"But hey. Thanks for calling me. It's really nice of you." I added. Again he said "No Problem."

I got back to the hotel, stripped down, and got into the tub. For the entire twenty minutes I soaked in the tub I thought of John. His dimple smile, his blue eyes. I sighed.

I got out of the tub and dried myself. My left leg was still hurting but not as much as before.

I decided that there was no point in dressing up and decided to sleep naked.

I set my cell phone alarm to nine in the morning as I was gonna head back home to see my family.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes place a couple of weeks later in late March.**

 **I apologize as I realized I didn't put in the month of the first five chapters. They took place in late February.**

 _Saturday 1:00 pm_

 _Minneapolis, Minnesota_

 **John Cena's POV**

When I heard Ariana told me about her strained quadricept, at first I was a little worried. But then I told myself that's she's a strong young woman, and that she'll be all right.

The weather had started to warm up as spring was coming up.

As I'm hitting in my hotel room, which was near the Minneapolis airport, I couldn't get her out of my mind. She's just stunning.

I've been listening to her music. She's definitely an amazing singer.

I will always remember that certain night we had. I could still feel her lips on mine when she kissed me.

I'm watching the history channel when my cell phone rang, and saw Randy's calling me.

"Yo! What's up Randy?" I asked in my gangster voice, and it sounded horrible. I've definitely grown out of it.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see how your date went." he said.

"Date?" I asked. "Your date with this certain someone." he teased.

"Oh yeah. It was great." I answered. "So. Are you two together?" he then asked.

"No Randy. I'm not looking for a relationship with her." I pointed out. "Riiigghhtt." he says.

"So you ready for Raw?" he then asked. The Target Center was our next stop for Monday Night Raw. "You bet." I replied.

"I got that number one contenders triple threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Title with Sheamus and Big Show." he says.

"I have a little segment with Triple H and The Authority." I said. "Let's just hope they don't rough you too much." he joked.

So we talked and talked for about another twenty minutes before I heard my phone beep.

"Hey I got another call. Hey I'll see you at the Target Center on Monday." I said before hanging up on Randy.

My heart leaped up to my throat when I noticed who else was calling me: Ariana. I was really nervous. I don't even know why I got nervous.

I answered. "Hello. What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked. "Hey John. I just called to see how you've been doing." she replied.

"I'm doing great." I replied. And then without thinking I blurted out "I've been thinking about you."

"Really? I've been thinking about you too." she said.

"So. How's your leg?" I had to ask. "It's getting better." she said. "That's cool."

"Weren't you worried about me when I told you?" she asked in that cute voice. "Well sure. But I know you're old enough to handle the pain." I replied.

"Aw. That's so sweet of you." she said.

"John?" Ariana asked. "Yeah." "I really really miss you." she says. For about a minute I didn't know how to respond to that.

I took a deep breath, and said "I miss you too." I heard her squealed.

"I really want to see you again." she said, almost pleadingly.

"I want to see you too." I said. "When's the next time you're off work?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be spending the last two weeks of April at home." I replied.

"That's cool." she says to me. "Yeah. Because the 23rd is my birthday." I said.

I waited for Ariana to reply back. After about a moment of hearing her breathing I said "Hello. Anyone home?"

"Huh?" she blurted. "You okay?" I asked. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I zoned out." she replied.

"I'll try to come down and see you." she then says. "You don't have to come over, but I suppose it would be great if you did." I said.

"Ari honey! It's time for dinner!" I heard someone shouted. "That's my mother. We're having taco's for dinner." When she said that my stomach growled.

"Great. Now you just made _me_ hungry." I said. She apologized, and I told her not to worry. And then she hung up.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

As I'm sitting at the dinner table eating my first taco, I've been thinking about what I should get for John for his birthday.

Should I get him a tee shirt? A watch? There were a million thoughts swimming through my head.

I was shaken back to reality as I felt someone placing their hand on my shoulder.

"Jeez. Didn't mean to scare you." Frankie says. "You feeling all right sweetheart?" my mom asked me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I answered.

After dinner was over Frankie and I started walking up the stairs.

"You sure you're all right." he asked me. "Yes." I replied. "You been thinking of you know who?" he teased.

"His birthday is on April 23rd." I said to him. "Right on." he replied. "What are you gonna get him?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about that all night. I don't know what to get him." I said. "Well I'm sure you'll think of something." he commented.

Bedtime came in a flash, and I'm laying in my bed still awake. Wondering what kind of gift I could get for John. UGH! This was tough.

Sleep was starting to overtake me. And just as I was about to go to sleep, I just thought of the best birthday gift John could ever get.

 **Well there's chapter six. The next chapter takes place on John's birthday. You don't want to miss this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter number seven. On John Cena's birthday.**

 **I promise you you will be blown away.**

 **I don't own the lyrics of the songs in this chapter.**

 _April 23, 2015 Thursday_ _12:00 pm_

 _West Newbury, Massachusetts_

 **John Cena's POV**

"Happy Birthday dear John! Happy Birthday to you!" my mother, father, and all four of my brothers sang.

I blew out the candles and made a wish. (Not gonna say what I wished for). I got some good birthday presents.

There's one present I haven't opened yet. It's in my room. It was delivered to my home a couple of days ago. And I opened it and it had a flat box in wrapping paper. It had a letter. I read it, and was ecstatic that it was from Ariana Grande. Both the letter and the present.

The letter read _Don't open till April 23rd_ and _don't open till you've opened all your other presents. Happy Birthday John! xoxoxoxoxo_

It ended with a pair of red lips.

After having some delicious chocolate cake I ran upstairs to my bedroom and took out Ariana's present out of the closet.

I opened it, and it was a green sweater. Nothing on it. It was a tad small.

I noticed there was another letter under the sweater.

It read _It took me almost two weeks to make this. I hope you like it._

I just couldn't believe Ariana made this. I put the sweater back in the flat box, and put it back in my closet. I was gonna treasure it. It may not be the best birthday gift, but it means so much to me that she, Ariana Grande, made this sweater.

It definitely put a smile on my face.

So as the day went on we watched some tv and played some video games.

It was starting to get dark at around five o clock.

We ordered some pizza, a meet lovers pizza, a pepperoni pizza, and a mushroom pizza at the dinner table.

I just had two slices. And was about to have my third when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." my dad proclaimed, getting up from his seat.

About a minute later my father called me. I got up and headed toward the front door and saw two men in suit's standing on the front porch.

"Hello. Are you John Cena?" one of them asked me.

"Yes." I said. "We got orders to escort you to the TD Garden." the other replied.

"Okay. Let me just get my coat real quick." I said to them.

I got in the back of a limousine, and as we rode in the back I asked them who they were, and why they were taking me to the Garden.

They didn't say anything. We exited the freeway, and I saw the Garden.

The limo parked out in front of the Garden entrance.

The door opened and saw two more guys in suits. One of them held the door of the building open, while another signaled me to follow him.

For about a while the three of us walked through the halls and we finally made it to the staging area. There was barely any light.

They then had me sitting in the middle of the front row, which was really close to the stage.

A few minutes of silence went by before I then heard music starting to play. It sounded like _The Way_ was playing

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it, I love it_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it, I love it_

 _Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

 _Do my singing in the shower_

 _Picking petals off of a flower like_

 _Do she love me, do she love me not?_

 _I ain't a player, I just crush a lot_

Then my heart fluttered when I saw a spotlight shinning on Ariana, who happened to be in the middle of the stage, wearing a short white dress and white go go boots.

 _You give me that kinda something_

 _Want it all the time, need it everyday_

 _On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100_

 _Never get it off, I can't stay away_

 _If you want I got it, I got it everyday_

 _You can go on playing it for me_

 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

 _And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

 _So don't you worry, baby you got me_

 _I got a bad boy, must admit it_

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

 _And I don't care this is it babe_

 _I don't want another way to feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way (I love the way)_

 _Baby I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love the way, the way you love_

 _Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping,_

 _When you put your lips on mine_

 _And honey it's ain't a question, (question)_

 _Boy I know just what you like_

 _So If you need I got it, I got it everyday_

 _Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

 _Say, I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

 _So don't you worry, baby you got me_

 _I got a bad boy, must admit it_

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

 _And I don't care this is it babe_

 _I don't want another way to feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way (I love the way)_

 _Baby I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love the way, the way you love_

 _Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make you feel so fine_

 _I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

 _You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

 _Said your bed be feeling lonely,_

 _So you're sleeping in mine_

 _You come and watch a movie with me,_

 _"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that groovy,_

 _Just come and move closer to me_

 _I got some feelings for you,_

 _I'm not gon' get bored of_

 _But baby you're an adventurous so please let me come and explore you_

 _So don't you worry, baby you got me_

 _I got a bad boy, must admit it_

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

 _And I don't care this is it babe_

 _I don't want another way to feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way (I love the way)_

 _I love the way_

 _Baby I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love the way, the way I love you_

 _The way I love you_

 _The way I love you_

 _The way I love you uh, uh uh yeah_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it, I love it_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it_

 _The way I love you_

Then after a moment of silence, another song started to play. It was _Problem._ And she started singing again.

 _Baby, even though I hate ya_

 _I wanna love ya_

 _I want you_

 _And even though I can't forgive ya_

 _I really want to_

 _I want you_

 _Tell me, tell me baby_

 _Why can't you leave me_

 _Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

 _I gotta have it_

 _I want you_

 _Head in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And realize that I've got_

 _One less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less, one less problem_

 _One less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less, one less problem_

 _I know you're never gonna wake up_

 _I gotta give up_

 _But it's you_

 _I know I shouldn't ever call back_

 _Or let you come back_

 _But it's you_

 _Every time you touch me_

 _And say you love me_

 _I get a little bit breathless_

 _I shouldn't want it_

 _But it's you_

 _Head in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And realize that I've got_

 _One less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less, one less problem_

 _One less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less, one less problem_

 _[Iggy Azalea]_

 _It's Iggy Iggs_

 _What you got?_

 _Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you_

 _In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you_

 _You sayin' that you know_

 _But I really, really doubt you_

 _Understand my life is easy_

 _When I ain't around you_

 _Iggy Iggy_

 _Too biggie to be here stressing'_

 _I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

 _More than I love your presence_

 _And the best thing now_

 _Is probably for you to exit_

 _I let you go_

 _Let you back_

 _I finally learned my lesson_

 _No half-stepping_

 _Either you want it or you just playin'_

 _I'm listening to you knowing_

 _I can't believe what you're sayin'_

 _There's a million you's baby boo_

 _So don't be dumb_

 _I got 99 problems_

 _But you won't be one_

 _Like what_

 _One less, one less problem_

 _One less, one less problem_

 _Head in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And realize that I've got_

 _One less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less, one less problem_

 _One less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less problem without ya_

 _I got one less, one less problem_

After the song was over she went backstage, and I thought it was all over. But the two guys just told me that she was just gonna take a ten minute break.

And in ten minutes she came back out, and another song played, which was _Break Free_

 _If you want it, take it_

 _I should have said it before_

 _Tried to hide it, fake it_

 _I can't pretend anymore_

 _I only want to die alive_

 _Never by the hands of a broken heart_

 _I don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

 _Now that I've become who I really am_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _You were better, deeper_

 _I was under a spell_

 _Like a deadly fear I am, babe_

 _On the highway to hell_

 _I only want to die alive_

 _Never by the hands of a broken heart_

 _I don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

 _Now that I've become who I really am_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _(Our love baby, oooh)_

 _The thought on your body_

 _I came alive_

 _It was lethal_

 _It was fatal_

 _In my dreams it felt so right_

 _But I woke up and pretend_

 _Oh baby_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _Cause I can't resist it no more_

Then another song started playing, which was _Bang Bang_

 _Get a ride in the engine that could_

 _Go, Batman robbin' it_

 _Bang, bang, cockin' it_

 _Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_

 _It's me, Jessie, and Ari_

 _If they test me they sorry_

 _Ride his c-k, like a Harley_

 _Then pull off in this Ferrari_

 _If we hanging, we banging_

 _Phone ranging, he slanging_

 _It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

 _[Bridge]_

 _B to the A to the N to the G to the uh_

 _B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

 _See anybody could be good to you_

 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Bang, bang into the room_

 _I know you want it_

 _Bang, bang all over you_

 _I'll let you have it_

 _Wait a minute, let me take you there_

 _Wait a minute til you..._

 _Bang, bang there goes your heart_

 _I know you want it_

 _Back, backseat of my car_

 _I'll let you have it_

 _Wait a minute, let me take you there_

 _Wait a minute til you..._

Again after the song ended she went backstage, for another ten minute break.

She came back out and then sang _Love Me Harder_

 _Tell me something, I need to know_

 _Then take my breath and never let it go_

 _If you just let me invade your space_

 _I'll take the pleasure, take away the pain_

 _And if in the moment I bite my lip_

 _Baby, in that moment, you'll know this_

 _Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss_

 _Give me a reason to believe it_

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

 _And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

 _(Gotta love me harder)_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _Harder, harder, harder_

 _I know your motives and you know mine_

 _The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_

 _If you know about me and choose to stay_

 _Then take this pleasure and take away the pain_

 _And if in the moment you bite your lip_

 _When I get you moaning you know it's real_

 _Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_

 _I'll make it feel like the first time_

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

 _(Imma love you harder)_

 _And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

 _(Love me harder)_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _Harder, harder, harder_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _Harder, harder, harder_

 _So what do I do if I can't figure it out?_

 _You got to try, try, try again_

 _So what do I do if I can't figure it out?_

 _I'm gonna leave, leave, leave_

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

 _(I'll love you, love you, love you)_

 _And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

 _(Love me, love me, baby)_

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

 _(Love me harder)_

 _And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

 _(Imma love you harder)_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _Harder, harder, harder_

 _(Love me, love me, baby)_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _(Just a little bit, just a little bit harder, babe)_

 _Harder, harder, harder_

We waited for about a minute before the next (Actually the last) song began, which was _One Last Time_.

 _I was a liar_

 _I gave into the fire_

 _I know I should've fought it_

 _At least I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure_

 _Cause I know that I failed you_

 _I should've done you better_

 _Cause you don't want a liar (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got everything_

 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I don't deserve it_

 _I know I don't deserve it_

 _But stay with me a minute_

 _I'll swear I'll make it worth it_

 _Can't you forgive me_

 _At least just temporarily_

 _I know that this is my fault_

 _I should have been more careful (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got everything_

 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I know I shouldn't fight it_

 _At least I'm being honest_

 _Just stay with me a minute_

 _I swear I'll make it worth it_

 _Cause I don't want to be without you_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

I applauded for her. She then yelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN!" before heading backstage.

I realized I had to pee. So they escorted me to the men's room.

'Wow.' I thought to myself as I hummed _One Last Time_ to myself.

After washing my hands they escorted me back to the limousine, where I was surprised to see Ariana in the back.

"So, did you like my gift?" she asked me as the limo started moving. "The sweater? It's all right. It's a tad small. But I'm not planning on wearing it. I'm going to cherish it because it was made by you." I replied.

"I'm not talking about the sweater. I'm talking about your other gift." she said, pointing to the TD Garden.

"The private concert? That was my other gift?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Did you not like it?"

"What, no. You were amazing in there." I replied. She then threw her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"That means a lot to me. Happy Birthday." she said. I started blushing, but I don't think she noticed.

So the limo ended up dropping me off back home.

I had a smile the rest of the evening, thinking of her.

To me this has to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

"So. How did it go?" Frankie asked me as I had just made it back to my motel room. "He enjoyed the show." I said to him, feeling proud of myself.

"That's cool. I'm really proud to have an amazing sister like you." he said. And that made my heart flutter. "And I'm proud to have a selfless brother like you." I said to my brother, and I meant it.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna hit the hay." I said. We said "I love you" to each other and said our goodbyes.

I hummed to myself, still thinking about seeing John's smile during the show, and it really means a lot to me that he loved the concert.

And I bet he was excited to hear me sing for him.

In a matter of minutes I was able to go to sleep and slept peacefully.

 **I just added that so you could hear from Ariana's point of view.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we begin reading this chapter, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to EmmaSEWW (Guest) for being the first one to review this story.**

 **Now onto chapter eight, taking place in mid May.**

 _Saturday, 12:00pm_

 _Cleveland, Ohio_

 **John Cena's POV**

I've been in a good mood since my birthday. Ariana really made my day.

We've called each other a few times since then.

Anyways, I just pulled into Cleveland, Ohio, the next stop for Monday Night Raw.

It's been windy all day. And I almost ran over a rodent about a half hour ago.

I park my car in the motel parking lot.

I stepped into the motel, and a blonde haired woman name Wendy (At least it says on her name tag) was at the front desk.

She beamed at me once she saw me.

"Hello. I'm checking in." I replied. She was still for a moment before taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." she said. "It's all right. I get that a lot." I replied.

"Room 1007." she replied, handing me my room key.

"Well isn't this my lucky day today?" she asked herself.

"That I'm the first celebrity to check in your motel?" I wondered.

"Actually your my second." Wow. I wasn't prepared for that.

"Who else is here?" I asked.

"The one and only Ariana Grande." she exclaimed.

I was silent for a moment before asking her which room she was in. She told me she was in Room 1002.

I went up the stairs and got to Ariana's room. I knocked on her door.

A few moments went by before I heard her say "Who is it?"

"Room service." I replied. The door opened, and her eyes went wide when she saw me. She then jumped into my arms, and held onto me tight.

"John." she said softly. "Hey girl. How've you been lately?" I asked.

"Pretty good." she said. "So what are you doing here in Cleveland?" I asked.

"Concert on Tuesday." she replied. "What a coincidence." I said.

"Monday Night Raw?" she guessed. "Yep."

"I better get to my room and get settled." I said before leaving.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

 _6:30pm_

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

Right now I'm watching America's Next Top Model, but I wasn't interesting in the show.

I still couldn't believe Cleveland was WWE's next stop for Raw.

Next Top Model ended, and decided to change the channel, and was now watching Teen Mom.

A half hour later my stomach growled. I thought awhile on what I felt like eating.

I decided some chinese food sounds good.

I threw on a pair of denim jeans, and a red shirt, and left my room.

I had just passed by John's room before stopping.

I decided to invite John. I knocked on the door. About thirty seconds went by before the door open, and I saw he didn't have a shirt on.

I felt my face heating up. "Uhhh... Hey, John." I stammered.

"Oh hey. Sorry. I was just about to take a shower." he said.

"Ohh." I replied. "I just came by to ask if you want to go out for chinese food." I added.

A few moments went by before he would say "Okay sure." I looked up to him and said "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll just take a quick shower. Should take about ten minutes." he said before shutting the door.

So I sat in the hallway for about fifteen minutes before the door opened again, and I saw John coming out wearing a button up shirt and jeans.

"You ready to head on out?" he asked me. "Yeah I'm ready." I replied.

We walked for about a block before he took my hand in his. I didn't mind. I gave him a warm smile.

He held my hand the rest of the way to the chinese restaurant.

We took our seats. The waiter was surprised to see two of the most famous celebrities today.

But instead of asking for autographs or pictures, she did the zipper motion with her lips, and asked for our order.

We ordered the orange chicken w/ rice, and two margaritas.

So we chatted while we waited for our order. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt someone grab my hand.

"Whoa take it easy girl. It's just me." he said in a calm, soft voice, as he took my hand into both of his.

We sat like that for about ten minutes before our food and drinks arrived.

We ate some of the orange chicken and rice.

A few minutes later I told John I was heading to the ladies room.

I powdered my nose a little, and stared at myself in the mirror.

'I should tell him.' I thought to myself. 'When were back at the hotel I'll tell him.'

We finished our orange chicken and rice and margaritas, and started on back to the motel.

We stopped by in front of a jewelry store. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I saw an expensive necklace.

"Wow. That would look beautiful on you." he complemented. "You really think so?" I asked. "Absolutely." he replied.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

We made it back to the front desk.

"Hey guys." said Wendy. We both waved to her.

"So. You two had a great time on your date?" she then asked.

"Ohh. No no no no no... It wasn't a date." I said. "Right." she then teased.

We headed up the stairs. We got to my door.

"You know, I actually had a great time tonight." I replied. "Well I'm glad to hear that." she said.

I opened my door. I said goodnight, and was about to head on in before she grabbed my hand. Wow. Her hands may be small, but she really has a strong grip.

"Wait. I need to talk to you about something." she said with some concern. "Um... Okay. Come in." I said, letting her walk in first.

She sat down on the bed. I tossed my coat on the table. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Umm. It's kind of embarrassing, since, you know, I'm talking to the one and only John Cena." she replied.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything." I said. "It's not that simple." she said complaining. "Try me." I said.

"Okay. Umm." she hesitated. I waited.

She then took my hands in hers. "John..." she muttered, staring into my eyes. "I'm... I'm in love with you." she managed to say.

I just sat there. Not knowing what to say. The only thing I could utter out was. "Oh. Umm. That's cool."

"I've had a crush on you since I was fifteen." she replied, seeing her cheeks turn red.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so embarrassed. This happens to me all the time." I said.

She then looked up at me and smile. "Yeah. I guess you're right." she replied.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled in, letting out a soft sigh.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I'm back in my room, feeling a lot better now that John didn't get upset when I told him I had a crush on him. He seemed to have been reasonable.

And it's nice to get that out of my chest.

I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 **There's chapter eight for you guys. Leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday**

 _9:30 am_

 **John Cena's POV**

I had just gotten up from bed, and am now getting ready to take a shower.

While I was washing my body, I couldn't get over the face that Ariana Grande has had a crush on me for all of these years.

I'm really flattered that a female celebrity, let alone the one and only, Ariana Grande, had a crush on me.

And to be honest, I'm actually starting to fall in love with her, just a little.

But like I said before, she's way too young for me.

I just finished rinsing off, and got out of the shower.

Right now I'm in a white tanktop and a pair of gray sweats.

Since I really had nothing planned for today, I figured I'd just chill in my motel room and save my energy for Raw tomorrow.

I flopped down onto the bed, and turned the tv on, and started watching Good Morning America on abc.

About a half hour later my stomach growled. I just remembered there was an iHop restaurant a couple of blocks from the chinese restaurant we went to last night.

And speaking of we...

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

Just added a touch of perfume. I had just gotten up from my deep sleep. And I have to say I'm a happy camper.

Last night I finally found the courage to tell John about my crush to him. And I have to say, it went better than I thought it would be.

Right now I'm wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of sweats.

I heard someone knocking on my door. I opened it, and smiled immediately when I saw John.

"Hey John. What's up?" I asked as we hugged. "Hey Ariana. I just came by to ask if you'd like to get some breakfast at iHop with me." he replied.

'Oh my god!' I exclaimed in my mind as I beamed at him. "I would love to." I replied softly. "Let me just get ready real quick." I said.

So I quickly put on a short green tee shirt short demin skirt, and we were on our way out.

We held hands on the way to iHop.

We sat at a table near a window.

"So what do you feel like eating?" he asked. I looked through the menu, wondering what sounds good.

Then I saw that you could create your own omelet.

The waiter came by and took our order. I ordered a cheesy, green pepper omelet while John order some chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey John. Can I say something?" I asked. "Sure. What is it?" he said.

"I'm actually kind of relieved now that I have told you about my crush." I said.

He gave me his signature smile. "Really? Well, that's good to hear." he replied.

Our food arrived a few minutes later. I took a bite of my omelet, and I let out a 'hmmm.' Man this omelet is delicious!

A couple of times John took a huge bite of his pancakes, and would try to talk, causing me to giggle.

He smiled at me. I blushed.

After taking the last bite of my omelet, I paid for the food, and we were now on our way back to the motel.

We stopped at the same jewelry store we went by last night. And immediately I saw the same necklace.

"Okay babe. Enough goo goo eyeing." he said to me.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

 **John Cena's POV**

We're in my room, having some popcorn, watching _Oz Great and Powerful_ , featuring Mila Kunis.

She was sitting on my lap, and I had an arm around her waist.

We each took turns getting handfuls of popcorn out from the bowl.

Whenever something sad happens she would press her head to my chest and sob. I don't blame her.

"It's your turn to get us more popcorn." she replied, handing me the empty bowl.

"Fine." I said. A few minutes later I returned with some more popcorn.

"Hey John." I heard her say to me. "I bet I can catch a popcorn with my mouth." she said.

She then tossed a popcorn in the air and had her mouth wide open. Unfortunately for her the popcorn hit her just below her left eye.

I snickered a little. "Don't worry. You'll get it. It just takes practice." I said. She just gave me a small smile.

So we watched the rest of the movie.

"That was a great movie." said Ariana. "Well it's getting late. I should get ready for bed. Raw's tomorrow night." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." she said.

"Hey Ariana." I said. "Yes?" she asked.

She was definitely surprised when I cupped her chin, and kissed her. Her body trembled while we kissed.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as she moved her lips with mine. I want the kiss to last forever.

But then I started to get aroused. So I pulled back, and gave her a pat on her head.

Her face was beating red. "Um... Thanks." she replied.

"No problem." I said. "Well, goodnight." "Yeah. Goodnight." she replied before leaving.

I put my hands in my face. 'How can I be so stupid?' I wondered.

I laid on my bed in just my boxers. My whole body was filled with embarrassment, and guilt.

Tomorrow, I should apologize. Yeah. That sound's like a good idea.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I could not get my heart to stop pounding. I kept replaying that kiss.

I can't believe John Cena kissed me. I'm not sure what John was thinking right now.

But I'm sure we'll talk in the morning.

It wasn't long before sleep caught up with me, and I would sleep peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

_Monday Morning 10:00 am_

 **John Cena's POV**

I was able to get some sleep, but I was still a little tired. I could still feel the guilt in my chest.

I can't believe I kissed her so passionately. I meant for it to last just for a few seconds, but I just got carried away.

I'm really hoping that she isn't mad at me.

I stepped into the bathroom and cleaned my face up. I put on my street clothes, and flopped on the bed, knowing I don't have to be at the Quicken Loans Arena till five.

So I watched Good Morning America for a full hour before I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door and I was surprised to see Ariana, who was still in her night gown.

"Hey John." she said softly. "Hey Ariana." I replied.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "Sure." was my answer, took a step back so she could come in.

We sat on my bed. "I think I know what this is about." I said. "You do?" she wondered.

"Yes. It's about the kiss. Look, I got carried away with last night. And I just want to say I'm sorry." I said.

Then she smiled at me, which was surprising.

"Come on John." she replied. I looked at her, confused.

"I kissed you on our first date, and you didn't make a big deal out of it." "Last night you kissed me. And I didn't make a big deal out of it." she added.

"So you aren't mad?" I had to ask. "Why would I be mad at you? It was a dream come true for me. Having my crush kiss me that is." she replied.

"Well. That's, nice to hear." I said.

"Hey John?" she said. "Yeah?" I asked.

"You think you could get me into the Quicken Loans Arena?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. "Great." she replied.

"I'll have some people escort you to and back." I said, then turned to leave before she grabbed my hand.

"No." she snapped. "Excuse me?" I wondered. "I want to go with you." she said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she silenced me. "And don't start with that bullshit again about not wanting people to see us together. I'm a grown woman now. I can take the heat. And I don't care what anyone says, or what anyone thinks." she stated.

I wanted to protest, but I didn't want to start a fight with her.

"All right. If you say so." I said. "We're leaving at five." I added.

She then smiled. "Kay kay." she said in her Cat voice. I chuckled before leaving.

* * *

 _5:00 pm_

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I decided to just dress up in a tanktop and blue denim jeans.

A few minutes later John picked me up, and we're in the back of his limo.

So we chatted on and on about our livelihoods.

We made it to the arena, arm in arm. A lot of people had their jaws dropping as soon as they saw me with John.

We stopped by Randy Orton's locker room. John knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Randy looked like he was going to faint.

"Oh, um... Hey." he said, still in shock. "Hi Randy. It's nice to meet you." I said, extending my hand for a handshake.

Then it seems he got his confidence back, as he took my hand. "Hello Ariana. It's nice to meet you too." he replied.

"Hey I gotta drop her off in the sky box. I'll be back." he said to me.

"I'll come back for you after the show a'right?" he said. "Of course silly." I replied. We hugged, and shut the door.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

"So..." said Randy. "So... What?" I asked. "What's up with you and Ariana?" he then ask.

"We bumped into each other at the motel. She has a concert tomorrow night here in the Quicken Loans Arena." I answered.

"Oh. That's nice." he said.

"You ready for that tag team match between Seth Rollins and Kane?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I'm sure we're all gonna be sore in the morning." he replied.

So we chatted for a few more minutes before leaving, and got to my locker room.

The show started with Cesaro taking on Bad News Barrett.

It looked like Cesaro had the match in his favor, but BNB retaliated and ended up winning the match.

Then came a diva's battle royal to determine the number one contender for Nikki Bella's Diva's title. And it was entertaining.

The last two survivors were Natalya and Rosa Mendas.

Natalya had Rosa on the ropes, and it looked like she was gonna eliminate her. But Rosa countered, and threw Natalya over the top rope, and won the match.

Let's just skip on to our match.

But before the match began, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon came out, and made it into a no holds bared tornado tag match. So that pretty much means anything goes.

Once the bell rang Randy went right after Kane, while I go Seth.

It wasn't long before the action spilled out of the ring.

Seth got a steel chair in his hand, looking to hit me with it. But I ducked out of the way, and he ended up hitting the ring post. I then sent Rollins into the steel steps.

Randy and I then double teamed Kane, and had him down for a while before Seth nailed Randy with a cane, and the took control.

While Kane manhandled Randy, Seth brought out a wooden table.

I was now on sitting on the top turnbuckle, and Seth was looking to super plex me into the table. But I countered, and landed an Attitude Adjustment onto the table.

So it was back and forth for awhile with Kane and Randy before Kane would take over. Then Kane looked to chokeslam Randy, but Randy countered, and would hit the RKO for the win.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

Wow. That was an intense match. I'm glad that John and Randy won.

A few minutes later John came back, and we're riding in the back of his limo on the way back to the hotel.

"Tonight was amazing." I replied. "That's what I like to hear." he replied, giving me a pat on the back.

We're in his hotel room, sitting on his bed, me laying in his arms.

"You're so beautiful." he complimented softly, staring into my eyes with his.

"Thanks. And you're so handsome." I said. He thanked me back.

"So in case you didn't know, my birthday is next month." I said. "Oh. Well that's cool." said John.

I had to ask. "What do you feel like getting me?" "Oh I don't know." was his answer. "But I'll definitely think of something." he added.

I then got up and stretched a little. "Well it's getting late. I should probably get some rest for my concert tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." he replied. "Hey John." I said. "Yeah." he wondered. "How would _you_ like to watch _my_ concert from the sky box?" I offered.

He thought about it for a moment before saying yes.

"Would you like some escort to the Quicken Loans Arena?" I asked.

"You know what. No." he replied. I grinned. "Let go to the Quicken Loans Arena together. Just like we did tonight." he suggested.

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan." I said. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. "You bet." I answered. We hugged and said good night to each other.

I was buzzing with excitement as I laid in my bed. Tomorrow night I would be performing not only in front of thousands of fans, but I would be performing for John Cena.

I can't wait.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tuesday 6:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm just nervous as heck as I got dressed. I can't believe I was actually gonna watch one of Ariana's concerts.

I mean she did a private concert for me on my birthday. But I didn't think I would be at one of her real concerts, the kind where she's in front of thousands of fans.

I'll be sitting in the sky box so I wouldn't cause any commotion with the crowd.

So I just sat in my bed, waiting.

It was a half hour later before she appeared at my door.

"Hey you." I said playfully. "Hey." she said before she got up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek.

She then exclaimed "Oh my god!" and then started laughing. "What?" I wondered. "Do I have something on my face?" She just nodded.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw a kiss mark on my left cheek. Then I started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize the lipstick was still a little wet." she replied.

I cleaned the kiss mark off, and then told her "Don't be. It's not the first time that's happened to me."

"So you ready?" she asked. "Yeah sure. Let's hit it." I replied.

* * *

So we're in the back of her limo. "How are things going with your family?" she would ask me. "It's going great. Except one of my brothers got the flu." I said. "Yeah. Well so is my mom." she replied. "Well ain't that a shame."

We arrived at the Quicken Loans Arena. Once we stepped out of the limo, there were about a thousand people. And once they saw me with her, they went wild.

After posing for the fans we stepped inside the building and walked through the halls arm in arm, just like last night.

Once we got to the sky box, we kissed, and she headed on off towards the dressing room.

Since it'd be a while before her concert starts, so I left the sky box and got myself some nachos and a mountain dew.

So about an hour later all the ceiling lights went out, and all the stage lights did their thing as Ariana came out, wearing a skimpy but not too revealing outfit, singing _The Way._

While she sang I couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous body. She's definitely been growing these past few years. And that beautiful voice of hers. Everytime she sang my heart flutters inside.

After _The Way_ she sang _Problem_. And I was intrigued at how good a dancer she was.

Then while she was singing _Break Free_ my cell phone rang. It was Mike Mizanin calling me.

"Hey John. Where are you?" he asked. "Take a wild guess." I said.

"You heading to Lexington Kentucky?" he asked. Lexington was our next stop for Raw.

"No I'm still in Cleveland." I replied. "You at a Cavaliers game then?" he wondered. "No. But I am back at the Quicken Loans Arena."

"Really? Then I give up." he said. "I'm at Ariana's concert." I said. A minute of silence went by before I said "Mike. You still there?" I asked.

"Uh, uh, yeah. I'm just a bit shocked that's all." he replied. "Well I'll let you enjoy the show. Talk to you later." he added before hanging up.

Ariana just started sing _Bang Bang_. I think this is the song where she dances the most.

Then came _Love Me Harder._ This song touches me inside for some reason. And as she sang I began getting mixed emotions. I could say what they are but that'd take forever.

Then while she sang _One Last Time_ I couldn't help but smile the entire time. It really brought out the brightness she's always had.

And I'm gonna say this: She's definitely turning into an angel in my mind.

Once the show was over the crowd erupted when she headed on backstage.

I waited for a while for Ariana to come. But then someone knocked on my door. A couple of security guards came by, and said Ariana would like for me to join her in her dressing room.

Confused, I followed them. And once we got there, Ariana squealed, jumped into my arms and kissed me all over my face.

"Whoa there. What's up with you?" I wondered, trying to calm her down. "So what did you think? Was I good?" she then asked.

"Good? You were better than good. You were spectacular." I answered. She held me tighter, and sighed.

She slid down, I saw her cheeks were red. Then she was giggling. "What?" I asked. "You should look at your face!" she exclaimed.

I looked in her mirror, and saw my face was covered with kiss marks. She said "Sorry." softly. I patted her on the head, accepting her apology.

So after I cleaned my face, we stepped out of the Quicken Loans Arena, having some more pictures taken, and are now in the back of her limo.

"Hey I just thought of something." she replied. "What?" I asked. "Weren't you a singer back in the day?" she asked. "Yes. Yes I was." I said.

"You think I can get one of your cd's?" she asked. "Sure. I'll try to get you one as soon as possible." I replied. She beamed at me.

* * *

We're in her room now watching _Teen Mom_. She's in my arms. She's just so peaceful. You can see it on her face.

About an hour or two later she fell asleep. I turned off the tv, got her under the covers, and quietly left her room.

Thank god she fell asleep in her room. If she'd fallen asleep in my room, I'd probably had to carry her back to her room, and face the chance of someone seeing us, and assume we had sex.

I took a long hot shower, and got into bed. I definitely had an amazing time tonight. And I was able to sleep peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**So now we fast forward to Mid June, just about two weeks before what would be Ariana's birthday.**

 **John Cena's POV**

 _Dallas, Texas_

 _Sunday 7:00 pm_

I'm sitting on my bed, going over the script for Raw tomorrow night. But right now that's the least of my concerns.

Ariana Grande's birthday is coming up in two weeks, and I still haven't found the perfect gift for her. The first thing that came to my mind was a sweater, but I thought she probably have plenty of them.

Then I remembered that necklace she got excited over back in Cleveland. That would be an amazing gift.

So I shifted back my attention back to the script when my cell rang.

It was Randy calling. I sighed. "Hey Randy. What's up?" I said, in my normal voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming down with the flu, and will not be able to perform at the American Airlines Center for Raw tomorrow night." he replied.

"Umm. Okay." I said. "I was suppose to be taking on Luke Harper, but apparently that's not gonna happen."

"That's too bad." I said. "So what's been going on with you?" he asked.

"I've been trying to think of a gift for Ariana." I said. "You gonna propose to her?" he asked teasingly.

"No Randy. Her birthday is coming up." I replied. "Oh. Well that's cool." he said.

"Hey can I tell you a secret?" I asked. "Sure. What is it?" he asked. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." I demanded. "I promise not to tell a soul." he replied.

"I'm starting to fall for her." I said. He was silent for a moment before saying "I don't blame you. She is stunning." he said.

"Randy-" "I mean in a professional way." he said calmly. I then heard him cough loudly. "Oooohhh. You definitely don't sound too good." I said.

"God this sucks. I hate being sick." he complained. "I know how you feel man." I replied.

We chatted for a few minutes before saying "I'm gonna have some soup, then I'm gonna lay down." "Okay. Get well soon man." I said before hanging up.

So I went back to reading the script. A half hour later I got bored and turned on the tv, and watched the Texas Rangers taking on the Minnesota Twins. Top of the third, no one on base with two outs, Texas leading 1-0.

By the time it got to the top of the seventh (The Rangers were winning 5-2) and my stomach growled.

I looked out the window, and saw there was a subway's restaurant a couple of blocks from here.

So I put on my shoes, and walked on over to the restaurant.

I stepped inside the restaurant, and ordered myself a turkey italiano melt.

I took a seat near a window. I took my first bite, and I felt like I was in heaven.

I was halfway done with my sandwich when a couple of kids came towards me, asking for autographs.

After signing, I decided to take my sandwich back to the hotel.

I'm back in my hotel room, and had just finished my sandwich when I took out my cell, and saw that I had three new text messages.

The first one was from my dad. It said _Hey. How's my boy doing? We're having some lasagna for dinner. Take care._

The second one was from Mike Mizanin: _Hey John my man! Guess who's challenging Dolph Ziggler for his United States title tomorrow night. It's me, The Miz! I'll see you tomorrow._

The last one was from Ariana: _John. Something bad has happened. Call me as soon as you get this. Please._

Right there I was concerned. I dialed in her number. It rang twice before she said my name softly. From the sound of her voice, she's been crying for hours.

"Hey there. I here. What happened?" I asked.

"There was a shooting near our place." she said.

"Are you and your family all right?" I asked.

"We're okay. But unfortunately some lady just a couple of houses from here ended up getting shot. I mean what did that lady do to deserve that?" she wondered.

"I'm so sorry for the lady." I replied. "I'm still shocked that a shooting happened in my neighborhood." she replied.

"Hang in there Ari. Stay strong." I encouraged her. "John." she replied. "Yeah?"

"You mean the world to me. It's means so much to me that you care." she replied. "It's nice to hear that you and your family are okay. But I'll be praying for the woman that got shot, and hope she's okay."

"It's getting late. I should get some shut eye." she replied. "Okay. Talk to you later." I said before hanging up.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I had tears streaming down my cheeks, after talking to John. My whole body felt warm.

What he said made me feel better. He really cares about me. It's also real nice that he showed some sympathy for the woman that got shot.

I went to bed, and was able to sleep peacefully.

Knowing that, even though we've only known each other for a few months, he's my soul mate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter thirteen, taking place on Ariana's birthday.**

 _June 26, 2015_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

It's my birthday today! I'm so excited. Just being at home with my family just feels amazing.

For the past week I wondered what John had got me for a birthday present.

"HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!" my brother Frankie exclaimed as I got out of the bathroom, which made me jump. I hugged him and thanked him.

After fixing me up an omelet, I left the house, and headed on over to the L.A. mall for a special birthday photo shoot.

I made sure to look fabulous in front of the cameras. I waved and blew kisses to my amazing fans. I got a lot of 'Happy Birthday Ariana!'s from them, which really meant a lot from me.

And after signing some autographs it was time to head back home.

As soon as I got back home I was surprised to see John standing at my front door.

I squealed, ran towards him, and stopped, saw he was holding a banquet of roses.

"John. You're here!" I exclaimed. "Of course I am. Where else would I be?"

"Work." I said. "This is far more important." he said. "Does my family know your here?" I asked.

"Yes. I showed up ten minutes ago. They told me you were at the mall. So I thought I just wait for you." he replied.

He handed me the roses. I opened the door, we walked inside, and I see my family in the living room, all of them with smiles.

"John I'd like you to meet Joan, my mother, Edward, my father, and my brother Frankie." I said to him while holding his hand.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." he replied.

Frankie seemed a little bit nervous when he came up to John and shake his hand.

"You okay there bro?" he asked. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a huge fan." said Frankie. John just smiled and said "It's all good."

So we all sat down and chatted. John talked about his childhood, his family, and why he loves wrestling.

Then we ate some of my delicious strawberry ice cream cake.

We chatted some more.

Some time later the sun started to set. "Did you remember do get me a gift?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied. He then grabbed my hand and lead me to the front porch.

He then took something out of his pocket. My heart was beating.

He handed it to me. He had a warm smile on his face.

I opened it, and squealed. It was the same exact necklace I saw in Cleveland.

"Oh my god! John you didn't!" I exclaimed.

I set the necklace down, and wrapped myself around John, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"This birthday gift means the world to me." I replied softly in his ear.

"I'm glad you love it." he replied. "Help me put it on?" I asked. "Sure. You're the birthday queen." he said.

He helped me put the necklace around my neck. "So, what do you think?" I asked.

"You definitely look beautiful." he replied. I leaped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's getting late. I should head on back to the hotel." he replied. I grabbed a hold of his arm and pouted. "Awww. Do you have to leave?" I asked, sounding kiddish.

"I'm afraid so." he said. He then gave me a long kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday babe." he said softly.

I just stood there, watching him take off.

My family was shocked to see the necklace around my neck.

I told them John got it for me.

Later as I was getting ready for bed, I kept looking at myself wearing the necklace.

This has to be the best birthday ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is chapter fourteen.**

 **This takes place in mid July.**

 _San Jose, California_

 _7:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm in my locker room, getting ready for Raw. Tonight I'm in a six man tag team match. Its me, Randy, and Ryback, taking on Seth Rollins, Rusev, and Big Show.

But I wasn't thinking about the match. I was thinking about Ariana.

She's all I think about. I can't get her out of my head.

And I can't shake these feelings I have for her. I guess it's safe to say I have definitely fallen for her. And I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew that.

I got startled by someone knocking on my door. I opened it and saw Randy.

"Hey John." he replied. "Hey man." I said as we should hands. "You ready for tonight?" he asked. "You bet." I said.

"Hey, I heard you'd be challenging Antonio Cesaro for his United States title at Money in the Bank." said Randy.

It's been a little over a decade since I was United States champion.

So we chatted for a few more minutes before the show kicked off.

Randy headed on back to his locker room. While I watched the event from my locker room.

There was a segment with Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens.

Kevin Owens proclaimed that he was gonna win the money in the bank ladder match, and he would cash it in on him to become the WWE World Heavyweight champion.

Next came the tag team match between the Prime Time Players and The New Day.

It was a heated match. In the end the Prime Time Player ended up getting the win.

Now onto our match. Randy and Rusev started off. It was back and forth for awhile. All six superstars getting some action.

Then it was Big Show and Ryback in the ring.

For awhile Big Show would hurt Ryback.

But just when it look like they had the match won, Ryback exploded, and had Big Show on his back.

Ryback tagged me in, while Big Show tagged in Seth Rollins.

And once I was in the ring, I was on fire.

I had Rollins down on his back, and was looking to hit the five knuckle shuffle.

But as soon I got to the ropes, the Big Show pulled me out of the ring, and got me with a headbutt.

Then Ryback sent Big Show into the steel steps.

I got back in the ring, and Seth hits me with a running shoulder tackle to the knee.

Then he connects with his signature curb stomp.

Everyone thought it was over. But I kicked out.

Then he looked to hit the curb stomp again, but I caught him off guard, had him on my shoulders, and hit the attitude adjustment, and get the win.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

I was at home, watching the entire match.

I jumped up and down for joy when I saw John Cena get the win for him and his team.

"Whoa. Easy there sis." said Frankie, putting his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

I smiled. "Sorry. I just can't help myself." I replied.

"Well come join us for dinner." he replied, changing the subject.

It was spaghetti night for me and my family. It's one of our favorite meals.

I was halfway finished with my spaghetti when I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket.

I took it out, and I felt my heart melt when I saw I had a new message from John.

It read _Hey babe. Miss you. xoxoxo_

It made me smile deeply.

"What is it Ari?" my mother asked.

"Oh nothing. Just got a text from John." I replied.

"He is such a good man." she replied. "Not just for his job, but for what he does to help make the world a better place." "And with the kids." Frankie added.

After finishing my dinner I went upstairs and took a shower.

I couldn't get that text out of my mind. He really is falling for me.

After changing into my nightgown I said goodnight to my parents and to Frankie.

I couldn't get to sleep. So I pulled out my phone and re read the text from John.

I debated whether or not to reply back. So I did.

I yawned, put my phone away, and went on to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm back in my hotel room, and had just gotten out of the bathroom from taking a shower when I picked up my phone. And saw I got a message from Ariana.

It read _I miss you too. Hopefully we'll see each other again real soon._ It had a kissing emoji face at the end. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I put my phone away, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter fifteen.**

 **We fast forward to mid September.**

 **Before we begin I'd like to apologize. I said I would bump this to Rated M, but then I had second thoughts. So it'll remain rated T throughout the entire story. So sorry if you're disappointed.**

 _7:30 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

The WWE gave me some time off. So I decided to spend some quality time with my family.

"It's so nice for you to come on back home and spend time with us." my mother said as we were having some of her delicious casserole.

"It's no problem at all mom. It's always nice to be at home and see all of you." I replied before taking another bite.

Man! Mom's cooking never gets old.

So all of us, me, my parents, and all of my brothers, were feasting when we heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." my mother says, getting up.

So we continued eating when we heard mom shriek. Then she exclaimed "Oh my god!"

It sounded like she was in trouble.

I jumped up out of my chair, grabbed a bat, and headed to the front door.

I got in front of my mother, getting ready to swing at the intruder.

But when I the person's face, my face turned red, as I saw _who_ it was.

It was Ariana wearing a over sized fluffy coat.

"John. Now that's no way to treat a special visitor." my mom replied.

"She's your mom?" Ariana replied. I just nodded.

"Come on in. We're having casserole." my mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Cena." Ariana greeted as she came in.

My mother fixed her up a plate of casserole and peas.

All four of my brothers were sitting in their chairs with their jaws dropped, wondering if this was all a dream.

"Boys. Keep you're mouths closed when you have food in there." my mother replied snapping them out of their state in shock.

"Those are my brothers. That's Sean, Matt, Steve, and that's Dan." I said.

She took a bite of her casserole, and went "Hmmmm." with a smile.

"You're mom is a great cook John." she replied to me. I just grinned.

After we finished my brothers and I cleared the table, and took care of the dishes.

"I have a gift for you." Ariana replied to my mother, handing her a small box. "Oh you shouldn't have." my mother said. "It's no problem at all." said Ariana. "Well aren't you sweet?"

My mom opened the box, and in it was a small round bottle of fragrance. It said _Ari._

"That's my new fragrance I just created." Ari replied. "Oh wow. This is amazing." my mother said in awe.

"And you got this for me?" she asked. "Of course. Any woman that's the mother of one of the greatest celebrities of all time throughout his life deserves something special from another amazing celebrity." was Ariana's answer.

A few minutes later I saw Ariana in the living room, sitting on the couch.

I sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How have you been?" I asked.

Then out of nowhere she jumped onto my lap and gave me a deepening kiss.

I started to kiss back.

"I have missed you so much." she replied softly before kissing me again.

"I've missed you too." I replied.

We made out for several minutes before we pulled away. She leaned back and rested her head on my chest.

She could feel my heart pounding.

"I could tell you've missed me." she said to me as I stroked her hair.

"Don't you two make the cutest couple." I jumped when I heard someone talk.

I turned around and saw my dad from behind the couch.

"Oh hello. You must be-" "John Cena's father. Yes I am." he replied.

"My name is John Sr." he added.

"Oh. So you named him after you." Ariana replied.

A few minutes after my father went upstairs I asked "So what's been going on with you lately?"

"Well besides my new signature fragrance I'm gonna be doing a new song." she said. "Since _One Last Time_?" I asked. She nodded.

"And it's gonna blow your mind. The name of the song is gonna be called _Focus_." she added. "Well I can't wait to listen to it." I replied.

"Well maybe you won't have to wait long." she replied, looking at me into my eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. "Well I might be able to talk to the people at the recording studio about you coming over to watch and listen to the recording session of my next song." she said.

"That would be awesome." I commented. "Then I'll mentioned you to them."

"And that's not all. I'm also gonna be premiering on a new TV series on Fox this fall." she replied.

"That's great. I'll try to remember to go on Fox to watch you." I replied.

We snuggled up on the couch watching some tv for the next two hours.

I look at my phone and it was past eleven.

"Well it's getting late." I said with my arms stretched out either side of me.

"So?" she asked looking at me with brown eyes.

"So I figured since just about everyone's gone to bed I figure I might as well hit the hay as well."

"You should probably get going." I said. "Maybe I don't want to leave." she teased.

"You not staying at the hotel?" I asked. She nodded.

"I guessed you can stay the night. You can sleep in my room." I replied.

"Whoa, whoa." Ariana replied, holding her hands up. "What?" I asked. "Don't you think we're moving a little to fast?" she asked.

"What no! I have an air mattress you can sleep on." "What did you think I was gonna have you sleep with me on my bed?" I asked.

"Wha- No, no." she said laughing. Man I love hearing her laugh.

So while she was in the bathroom to change into her night gown and brush her teeth I inflated the air mattress.

I got out a spare pillow and blanket out of my closet.

I didn't notice her coming into my room when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind.

"And 'The Champ!' is in trouble!" I heard her say as he was clinging to me.

I tried to pry her off but she's got a strong grip.

Then I decided to let her have her fun. I laid down on my side on the bed, and tapped out. "I give. I give." I said, submitting.

Ari let go of me and had her arms raised in victory. "I win!" she chanted. I gave her a smile.

"That was fun." she replied breathing hard.

We cuddled a little more before she got off my bed and sat down on the air mattress.

She got under the blanket.

"You comfortable?" I asked her. "Yep." she said with a thumbs up.

"Kay. Well goodnight." I replied. "Yeah. Goodnight." she replied.

 **So what did you think of chapter fifteen?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Early October**

 _Los Angeles, California_

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm in the back of the cab, on my way to the LA Recording Studio. That's where I'll find Ariana doing some recording sessions of her next song _Focus._

I'm a little nervous. This'll be the first I would be at a celebrity's recording session.

The cab came to a sudden stop.

"We have arrived at your destination Mr. Cena." the driver replied.

I paid and thanked the cab driver.

I stepped out of the cab, and walked up to the entrance where I was rudely stopped by a man in a suit.

He had a british accent. "Excuse me sir, but you are not allowed to access the-" he stopped, and his eyes went wide.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Cena?" he wondered. "You know me?" I asked.

"Why of course. Miss Grande has been expecting you." he said opening the door. "And my apologies."

"It's all good." I assured as I stepped inside.

So I walked throughout the halls.

I went through the last set of door where I was surprised to see Ariana's parents.

I was greeted by hugs, high fives, and pats on the back from her parents and brother.

"John. I'm so glad you can make it." Mrs Grande replied.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Grande. Frankie." I said.

"So what's going on right now?" I asked.

"Well she's just preparing for the session." says Frankie.

"She'll be singing in about a half hour." he added.

"That' cool." I said.

So about a half hour later we see her through the glass. As soon as she saw me she had her hands to her mouth and was jumping up and down.

She seemed to be real excited to see me.

But she managed to keep her composure as put on some headphones.

The red light went on and she started singing.

We listened.

 _Hey_

 _I know what I came to do_  
 _And that ain't gonna change_  
 _So go ahead and talk your talk_  
 _Cause I won't take the bait_  
 _I'm over here doing what I like_  
 _I'm over here working day and night_  
 _And if my real ain't real enough_  
 _I'm sorry for ya, bae_

 _Let's find a light inside our universe now_  
 _Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down_  
 _Just come and get it, let them say what they say_  
 _Cause I'm about to put them all away (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me, fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me, fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _I can tell you're curious_  
 _It's written on your lips_  
 _Ain't no need to hold it back_  
 _Go head and talk your shit (heyyy)_  
 _I know you're hoping that I'll react_  
 _I know you're hoping I'm looking back_  
 _But if my real ain't real enough_  
 _Then I don't know what is (yeah)_

 _Let's find a light inside our universe now_  
 _Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down_  
 _Just come and get it, let them say what they say_  
 _Cause I'm about to put them all away (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (hey), fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (aaahh), fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me, yeah) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _One, two, three, c'mon girls_  
 _Uh hey_  
 _You know I like it (hey)_  
 _Ba da da da ba da da da da daaaaa_  
 _(Focus on me)_  
 _Come on, now, now_  
 _(Focus on me)_  
 _Oooooooh yeah_

 _Let's find a light inside our universe now_  
 _Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down (keep on holdin us down)_  
 _Just come and get it, let them say what they say (let them say, say)_  
 _Cause I'm about to put them all away (yeaaaaah)_

 _Focus on me (yeaaaah wooo yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me_  
 _(You know I like it when you focus on me)_  
 _Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (Focus) (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (Focus) (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_  
 _Focus on me_  
 _Bae_

I swear my jaw literally dropped.

God. This may be her best song yet.

So this went on for about another hour before she came on out.

She jumped into my arms and kissed me. Then she whispered "So what did you think?" into my ear.

"That was fantastic." I replied.

She hugged me tighter. Then let go of me and went on over to hug her parents and brother.

I turned to leave before I felt Ariana grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Wait. Don't leave." she said with pleading eyes. I chucked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite with me." she offered.

"I am a little hungry." I replied.

"Great. Let's go." she said grabbing my hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to bring her home before sun down." I said to her parents.

They just waved and smile at me.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

So we stopped by a cafe shop and got ourselves a couple of pastries.

"Didn't you tell me you're also gonna be doing a video on _Focus_?" he asked.

"Yes. And I promise you it will blow your mind." I replied. "You know what, how bout I get you into the studio and you can watch me make the video?" I asked.

"It's gonna be about two weeks for me to make it." I replied.

"That's fine. I still got about a month of time away from wrestling." he replied.

So continued eating before I asked "You wanna catch a movie?"

"I don't know. I promised your parents I'd have you home before the sun goes down." he said.

I took out my phone. I called home. "Hey mom. Yes I'm with John. Hey listen, I was wondering if John and I can go see a movie." "Don't worry he'll bring me home as soon as the movie is over." "Great. Thanks mom. Love you." I hung up.

"She said it's okay." I replied. "Okay then." he said.

So we finished eating our pastries and left the cafe.

We got to the movie theater, and we couldn't choose which movie to watch.

Then a shorty stocky guy name Carl (At least it says on his name tag) came up to us.

"Ariana Grande? _And_ John Cena?!" he said with excitement. "Pinch me I think I'm dreaming." he added.

"Why thank you." he replied, offering for a hand shake. They shook hands.

"I'm the manager of this theater here." he said.

"Is that so?" I wondered. "Yep. So you two on a date?" he wondered.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." John replied, putting and arm around me. I leaned into him.

"Well you're in luck. Cuz we just installed our new private theater." he stated.

"Really?" We both said at the same time. "Of course. And you two are first in line." he said.

"Well, thanks. I guess." John said.

He handed us our tickets, we went inside, ordered our popcorn, candy and sodas, and the manager led us to the private theater.

We stepped inside, and couldn't believe our eyes. There was a huge screen, and at least two chairs.

So we took our seats, and waited for the movie to start. Whatever movie it was gonna be.

"I'm so excited." I replied to John. "Me too." he replied.

So about twenty minutes later the lights dimmed and the movie started, some romantic film.

We held hands throughout most of the movie.

The ending was pretty sad. The wife in the movie ended up dying of cancer (can't remember what kind of cancer).

I ended up weeping quietly in John's chest as he held me.

After the movie was over we thanked the manager, and told us to come back anytime.

"Man I hope that doesn't happen to either of us." I said as we were riding in the back of a cab. "Me neither." he replied.

"Weren't you sad at the ending?" I asked. "Of course. Cancer is no laughing matter." he replied. "I couldn't agree more." I said.

We made it back to my house.

"Today was amazing." I replied. "It really meant a lot that you were able to stop by and listen to my recording session."

"It was my pleasure." he said.

We kissed and I went inside.

"So did you have a nice time with John at the movies?" my mother asked.

"Oh most definitely." I replied.

"That's good to hear." she said.

"I'm gonna go chill in my room." I said.

We had enchiladas for dinner, and I had an apple before going to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Two days later**

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _1:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

I was able to stay in LA for a little while longer before I go back to wrestling. I really wanted to see Ariana working on her _Focus_ music video.

So I got to the production studio. The security guard immediately recognized me, and opened the door for me.

I walked inside. I gave a couple of Cenation fans an some autographs on the way.

"Mr. Cena?" I heard someone say from behind. I saw another security guard, grinning. "Yeah?" "Ariana's been expecting you. She's in the dressing room." he replied.

I thanked him and headed on over there. I kept on looking till I found a door that said _Ariana's Dressing Room_.

I knocked on the door. And I could've sworn I heard someone squealing in delight in there. The door open, and before I was ready Ariana throws herself at me and kissed me.

She got down, and smiled her cute smile. I chuckled.

"You made it." she replied. "Yep. I only have a couple of days before I have to get back on the road." I said.

"So where are you going after this?" she asked. "Smackdown will be in Houston Texas, so I'll be leaving on Wednesday." I said.

"Oh. Well I'll miss you." she said. "Well I better get back to getting ready. I'm to be on set in a half an hour." she added.

"Okay. I'll be watching you." I replied. She giggled at me just as I left.

I'm sitting in the audience waiting for Ariana to come out.

"So are you two dating?" I was asked by one of the cameramen. "Yeah." I replied. "You're one lucky guy John." he replied.

So when Ariana finally came out my jaw dropped. She had on a white wig, black top, black skirt, and black boots.

She twiddled her fingers as soon as she saw me. I just gave her a small wave as she started heading on over to the staging area.

There were times were Ariana would be by herself. Other times there would be other dancers dancing with her. And she's got some moves.

And when she sang, boy let me tell you, it literally took my breath away.

I definitely enjoyed every second of it.

She came on over to me, and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"So how was it?" she asked. "Amazing." I replied. She squealed, and I let out an 'oof' as she squeezed the life out of me.

She lets go of me, and I took a deep breath.

She turned to leave before I put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

She looked up at me. "What is it." she asked. "You wanna hang out later tonight and have some pizza?" I offered.

Her eyes went wide. "I would love to." she replied.

"Great. So I'll let you get back to working, and I'll see you later tonight at seven." I said before leaving.

* * *

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

His hotel room was a couple of floors above mine, so it's only a five minute walk.

I didn't want to look so stunning gorgeous like I did on our first date. So I just threw on a tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

So I took a deep breath, and headed out the door. I hummed to myself in the elevator as it went up.

The doors opens, and I walked on over to John's room. I knocked on the door, the door opened, and I see John, wearing a tank top and shorts.

"The pizza's just arrived." he said, stepping aside so I could walk in.

I flopped down on the bed and got myself a slice of pizza. John flopped down next to me.

"So what do you feel like watching?" he asked, handing me the remote.

So I surfed through the channels till I stopped on MTV.

The channel was playing music videos, including some of mine. I saw John grinning.

"What?" I asked, laughing. "I guess that proves you're no longer a kid." he teased. I smirked.

Then I tried to tackle him. But he was one step ahead.

And before I knew it I was on my stomach, and he was on my back.

I struggled to break free, but to no avail.

But then he got off of me. "I thought I should get off of you so I wouldn't crush our ribs." he reasoned.

So I just sat on John's lap, he wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled close, and we just watched MTV and ate some pizza.

God I just feel so safe when John's around. I know I've said that many, many times. But just thinking about the fact just makes me warm inside.

By ten it was time for me to get some shut eye.

So we said our goodnights, and I went on my way back to my room.

But just as I was about to head on into the elevator I felt a rough hand grab my shirt, pulling me back.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "You're coming with me bitch." I heard a husky voice. That didn't sound good.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

"LET GO OF ME!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like Ariana. "SHUT UP!" I heard another person said. It sounded like a man.

She's in trouble. I heard someone banging on my door. I ran over there as quickly as I could.

I opened my door, and I saw Ariana on the floor, running into my room. I looked out and I saw the guy come towards me.

But I was one step ahead of him. I knee'd him in the gut, and he fell to the floor, wheezing in pain.

I told Ariana to call hotel manager.

I pressed my knee into the back of the guy, keeping him on the floor till police arrived.

"John Cena. Who would've guess you came to the woman's rescue." said the manager.

"Hey it's my pleasure." was my reply.

So after the cops took the crook away I went back to my room, where I see Ariana curled up in a ball.

I sat next to her and held her in my arms. She sniffled. "It's okay sweetie. That man is going to jail. He won't hurt you anymore." I said softly.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes, and stared down deeply into my blue eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." she replied softly, burying her head into my chest. "Hey that's what I'm here for. To make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"John."

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course." I said. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a passionate kiss.

I kissed back. But once her tongue made it's way into my mouth, I pulled back.

"Sorry. I guess things got a little heated. Thank you though." she replied.

"No problem."

We each got a drink of water, and Ariana slept peacefully in my arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been awhile since I posted the last chapter to this.**

 **I decided to fast forward towards late March.**

 **From here on out I'll put in the actual results of the WWE shows.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own the lyrics of the song on this chapter.**

* * *

 _March 30th, 2016_

 _Houston, Texas_

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm in my hotel room, getting ready for Wrestlemania 32, which is this Sunday.

Unfortunately, I'm not on the match card.

But I will be in the show.

Some of the matches should blow people away.

One of them is the daunting hell in a cell match between Undertaker, and get this: Shane McMahon.

Shane McMahon shocked us all when he made his return to the WWE one night after the Royal Rumble.

And he said he wanted to control Monday Night Raw, which means, he would have complete control over the entire company.

But to achieve that goal, Vince McMahon put Shane in a hell in a cell match against Undertaker. Where if he won, he would not only have control of the company, but Undertaker would never compete in Wrestlemania again.

Another high profile match is Triple H defending his WWE World Heavyweight title against Roman Reigns.

The Royal Rumble match was for the WWE World Heavyweight title.

Triple H shocked us all by being the last entrant in the rumble match, and went on to win the title. Roman Reigns was the first one to enter.

Anyways I was relaxing in my room, watching _Days of Our Lives_ when I heard my phone vibrate.

It was from Ariana. We haven't seen each other much the past few months. We've been busy doing what we love to do.

Anyways, I tapped on it, and it was a link to her Dangerous Woman video. Apparently it's now posted on youtube.

I tapped on the link, and it started playing.

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Don't need permission_  
 _Made my decision to test my limits_  
 _'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_  
 _Start what I finished_  
 _Don't need no hold up_  
 _Taking control of this kind of moment_  
 _I'm locked and loaded_  
 _Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_  
 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Nothing to prove and_  
 _I'm bulletproof and_  
 _Know what I'm doing_  
 _The way we're movin' like introducing_  
 _Us to a new thing_  
 _I wanna savor, save it for later_  
 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_  
 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_  
 _I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_  
 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_  
 _Bad girls underneath, like that_  
 _You know how I'm feeling inside_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_  
 _All girls wanna be like that_  
 _Bad girls underneath, like that_  
 _You know how I'm feeling inside_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_  
 _Bad girls underneath like that_  
 _You know how I'm feeling inside_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_  
 _All girls wanna be like that_  
 _Bad girls underneath like that_  
 _You know how I'm feeling inside_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
 _(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_  
 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
 _(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

I sat in my bed in shock, unable to say anything.

Her singing was great, as usual, but what surprised me was her wardrobe.

She was wearing some kind of lingerie in the video.

And before I knew it, I had a hard on.

I immediately felt guilty.

I've never thought of Ariana as a sexy woman.

But after watching the video, I'm not so sure.

I shook my head, trying not to think about it.

* * *

 _The next day_

I'm at Wrestlemania Axxess, signing autographs, and taking pictures with the fans. And also put smiles on children's faces.

I been having dirty fantasies about Ariana. And I felt bad, cause I don't want to be one of those people who only loves Ariana because of sexy clothing, her body, and other dirty stuff.

So I thought Wrestlemania Axxess would take my mind off of those things. And so far it has.

People have been asking me about Wrestlemania 32, on who I'll be facing this Sunday.

I would keep telling them I wouldn't be competing, but I would appear in the event.

After giving one last kid an autograph I grabbed a mocha and headed out the door.

I got back to the hotel, and was about to head into the building when I was confronted by a bunch of paparazzi.

They're asking me questions about Ariana's Dangerous Woman music video.

One of them asked me "Did she do it to rev up your sex life?"

That question made me snap. I reached over and grabbed the guys camera, threw it to the ground, and smashed it with my foot.

"My sex life is none of your business!" I yelled.

"Then what's with her in her underwear in her latest music video?" he shot back.

"I don't know, and it's probably none of my business anyways." I said just as I made into the building.

I got back into my room, my face burning up.

I can't believe they would come at me and ask me those kinds of questions about Ariana.

I don't know if I should say something to her or not.

But not tonight obviously. It's getting late.

I brushed my teeth, had a glass of water, and went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**This takes place about a week later, after Wrestlemania**

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

 _9:30 am_

I woke up, covered in sweat, just having another sex dream about Ariana. I've been having them for the past week.

Ever since I saw her Dangerous Woman video I've been having naughty thoughts and images of her in skimpy clothing. Or no clothing at all.

I know it's normal for guys to have fantasies about women, or a certain kind of woman. Even if it's a global phenomenon celebrity, like Ariana Grande.

But I don't want people think of me as the kind of guy who treats women like sex symbols. That's not who I am. I want to treat women like regular human beings.

I'm watching some tv when my cell phone rang. It was Ariana calling me.

"Hey babe." I replied.

"Hey John." she said. "I haven't heard from you in awhile." she added.

"I've been busy. You know, with Wrestlemania and all that stuff." I replied.

"Did you watch my Dangerous Woman music video?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Of course I did." I said. "What did you think of it?" she asked.

That's where I got choked up. And the guilt came creeping back into my stomach.

I took a deep breath, and answered "It was great. Maybe your best music video yet."

"That's sweet of you to say." she replied.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Guess what?" she said. "What?" I replied.

"I get to spend the next month on vacation." she said, sounding excited. "Well that's great." I replied.

"I want to come see you." she replied. I was caught off guard. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. You don't have a problem with that do you?" she asked.

"Of course I want to see you." I said. "I'm not going anywhere for awhile anyways so why don't you meet me at my hotel room?"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." "I have something I wanna show you." she said before hanging up.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

 _Next Night_

It was nice to see her again. But at the same time it was nerv racking.

When we hugged, I could feel myself getting hard.

We spend most of the day on the bed, watching tv. Then she crawled into my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck, and gave me a long kiss.

"I miss you so much." she whispered into my ear.

She would take a seat in my lap.

And I knew I had a full erection. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to will it down.

I was afraid she would feel it. She hasn't said anything yet.

Finally she would get up off of me. In my mind I was like 'Thank God.'

"I'm gonna go take a shower." she said as she grabbed her robe and hair dryer out of her suitcase, and went into the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on.

I changed the channel on the tv, looking for something to watch, looking to make my erection calm down.

But just as it was gone she came out of the bathroom, wearing a plain white robe.

And before I knew it my erection was going again. I was praying to God that Ariana wouldn't notice.

I looked up at her, and she had a serious look on her face.

"Can we talk about something?" she asked, her voice getting soft.

My stomach tightened. I had a bad feeling on what this was about. But I knew I couldn't avoid it forever.

"Sure." I said, trying to keep it together. She took a seat next to me on the bed.

"I wanted to talk about what's been going on this past week." she replied.

"Such as?" I wondered.

"About my music video." she replied.

"I've been getting a lot of perverted reviews on youtube and a lot of negative posts on social media." she said.

'Yeah I figured.' I thought.

"People have been calling me a slut, a whore, a hoe, and other negative things." "And there are a bunch of people posting disgusting things. Saying how they want to get me into bed. Want to see me naked." she explained.

I didn't say anything. The last thing I want to do is start something that could ruin our relationship.

"John can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure. Anything." I replied.

"Did my latest video arouse you in anyway?" she asked in a soft tone.

I did not expect her to ask me that.

"What makes you think that?" I wondered.

"I was watching an episode on TMZ a few nights ago." she said.

I could feel the lump growing in my throat. I had a feeling where this was going.

"There were rumors saying that I did it to seduce you."

"And then there was that video of a bunch of paparazzi asking you a bunch of questions about you and me."

As much as I didn't want to admit it to her, I knew that I couldn't lie to her.

"The truth is yes I do." I just managed to reply, my throat growing dry, my face burning up.

I was expecting her to get angry with me, yell at me, or to get up, go to the bathroom to get dressed, and storm out of here. But to my surprise she just sat here, her face expression unchanged.

I took a couple of deep breaths, and tried to get my nerves under control.

"But I want you to know that I would never think of you as just some hot gorgeous woman I would love to bang, and other of that nonsense."

"You're someone people look up to. Someone I look up to."

"I would never do anything to hurt you."

"And you know I won't let anyone else hurt you."

We sat in silence for about a few minutes before I stretched and said "Well it's getting a little late. I think I'm gonna turn it in for tonight."

"But I haven't showed you my surprise yet." she said.

"Okay. What is it?" I wondered.

She then gave me a sexy smile. And before I knew what was happening, her robe dropped to the floor.

I stood there speechless as Ariana stood there in her bra and a g string.

"Well. What do you think?" she asked in a flirty manner, doing a little twirl.

I wanted to tell her to put her robe back on, but I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth.

Next thing I know I laying on my bed on my back, and Ariana is crawling on top of me.

"I knew you would never hurt me. That's why I want you to be my first." she whispered.

I was shocked. I didn't think in my wildest dreams that I would be having sex with Ariana Grande.

And I didn't know that she was a virgin. Not that I would ever ask her or any woman about sex stuff. I didn't think it was any of my business anyway.

I wanted to tell Ariana this probably wasn't a good idea, but all rational thought left my mind as I felt my pants being pulled down to my ankles.

* * *

 _Two hours later_

We lay down on the bed, naked, trying to catch our breath.

She laid her head on my head.

"Wow. You're amazing." she replied, breathing hard.

"For your first time, you weren't too bad yourself." I said.

We chuckled.

We laid in the bed in silence before I could hear Ariana sobbing.

I cupped her chin, getting her to face me.

"Hey. What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"I'm happy John. I've been wanting this for months." she replied.

"You're the only one who would never hurt me. And the only one I could trust." she added.

"I don't know what to say about that."

She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I was tired of waiting for you to make the first move." she said.

"You were waiting for me to make a move on you?" I asked, shocked.

"Well ya." "I thought it was pretty obvious." she replied.

"I wasn't sure if you really wanted to have sex with me." I said.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Well you're still young. You have a successful music career to work with." I said.

"Have you fantasied about me before?" she asked.

"Yes. But I never jacked off to those fantasies."

"Why not? It's natural."

"I didn't want you to think I was some other shitty pervert who just wanted to get into your pants." I said.

"I have a secret." she said.

"You gonna tell me?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, after I get another tongue kiss." she replied, sticking her own tongue out, swirling it around her lips.

I wouldn't disappoint.

After giving her another tongue lashing kiss, I sat back, waiting for her to speak.

"I've been having fantasies about you for the pass year." she said.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Ya. When I have some private time I would masturbate to the thoughts of you fucking me." she explained.

"Yep you really wanted to go all the way with me." I said

"Don't think that this was a one time experience John." she replied.

"I wasn't thinking that." I said.

"Good. Because I got plenty more with that came from." she said.

We made love again before falling asleep.


	20. The End

**I am sad to announce that I will no longer be working on this. I decided that I will be doing a new John Cena/Ariana Grande story. It will be published on wattpad, so that there won't be any conflict.**


End file.
